Otra oportunidad
by Mel324
Summary: Luego de 5 años, recien logro comenzar a rehacer mi vida. Para eso el destino los puso en mi camino, para eso el destino me dio otra oportunidad.


**Chapter 1**

- Ella también tiene sentimientos, es que aún no comprenden eso? – Dice Annie enojada – Tan solo dejen de buscarla –

- Paren la búsqueda – ordena Haymitch

- Pero…. - protesta un oficial rebelde

- ¡Ahora! – Exclama el rubio

*5 horas antes*

- ¿Dónde está Katniss? – Pregunta Effie

- Había subido a su habitación, ¿no está allí? – Responde Haymitch desinteresado

- No – niega Annie

- ¿Dónde demonios se metió? – Se molesta Octavia – Hoy almorzaríamos todos juntos –

Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, tengo 22 años, sobreviví a todo pero Prim no; yo la maté, yo maté a Finnick, yo maté a Boggs, Yo maté a Coin… pienso mientras utilizo la técnica de los nudos en la cuerda que me recomendó Finnick hace unos años. Hace una horas me aleje de mi casa en la aldea, tan solo me desperté sin Peeta a mi lado y me volví loca; creí que lo habían capturado para llevárselo y torturarlo, creí que se había ido a trabajar y un grupo de bombas incendiarias habían caído sobre él. Solamente me puse lo primero que encontré y comencé a correr. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron, sin saber a dónde me llevaban, a medida que avanzaba una serie de horribles recuerdos surgían en mi mente; la muerte de Prim, la muerte de Finnick, la reacción de Annie, los cuerpos desnudos y maltratados de mi equipo de preparación. Todas esas imágenes vuelven a mi mente y me acorralan sin compasión; creí que había logrado superarlo aunque sea un poco pero acabo de darme cuenta de que no es así.  
La protección de Peeta todos estos años ha logrado tranquilizarme y esconder el miedo que aún llevo dentro; evidentemente ese horrible sentimiento siempre está rondando en mi cabeza, esperando el momento en el que yo este sola, débil y sin la protección de mi "novio" para abordar mi mente fría y dolorosamente. Cada vez que esto pasa, no soy yo la que tiene el control de mis acciones hasta bastante tiempo después; siempre que vuelvo a recuperar mi conciencia estoy lejos de mi casa, hundida en una bañera llena de agua o en encerrada en un armario gritando. Esta vez estoy en el bosque, en el lago al que venia con mi padre. Me siento en la orilla para tranquilizarme un poco, aún estoy algo agitada por la carrera; cuando logro calmarme y borrar de nuevo algunos de los feos recuerdos que me hicieron salir de mi casa, comienzo a cantar una vieja canción conocida:

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave; _

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo. _

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos, no puedo evitarlo. Esa canción me recuerda a muchas personas, personas que ya no están, personas que no van a volver.

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará. _

Sin querer me quedo dormida, acurrucada entre las hojas, junto al lago. Sueño que estoy en ese mismo lugar, es mediodía y el sol está muy brillante miro a mí alrededor y veo varios rostros conocidos: Prim, mi padre, mi madre, Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, Rue, Finnick, Annie y Cinna. Todos están sentados contra un árbol sonriéndome, Peeta se acerca y me ofrece su mano, yo la tomo y me acerco a ellos. Estoy tan feliz en ese sueño que por momentos creo que es real, el tiempo pasa y el día se termina, varias voces me indican que debo despertar, trato de despedirme de todos; ellos me dicen que siempre estarán conmigo, yo confío.

Cuando me despierto ya casi esta oscureciendo, estoy fría pero no me molesta, decido que es hora de volver, deben estar buscándome.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi casa encuentro a Octavia, Flavius, Venia, Effie, Haymitch, Annie y su hijo Finnick y Johanna sentados en mi living. Todos me miran inmediatamente, algunos aliviados, otros con el reproche en los ojos. Les debo una explicación.


End file.
